wolf's star
by imjaypaw
Summary: Silver is a-she-wolf…. And she meets up with THE GANG….this starts at the end of the anime when they are all reborn! But….She has many secrets…including why paradise is fighting with itself! She has a mission… will she complete it? Or will she fail due to... Issues! Also silver/tsume..
1. meeting

PROLOUGE: discussion: paradise:

A voice rand out: "silver! Step forward!"

Silver: "yes , master… what is it?"

Master: "we have a plan… get and bring back kiba and his companions so that they can help us reclaim paradise!"

Silver: "yes master!"

She then turned around and disappeared into the shadows….suddenly a light flashed and she entered it…

Silver thought: (I hope you die while I'm gone!)

(One day…one day you'll be overthrown!)

CHAPTER 1-kiba's view!

Begins at scene where they head into the creepy forest with the owl and bugs!

Just without the owl

Kiba could have sworn that he saw a silver pelt!

(No it must have just been my imagination?)

I heard tsume yell

Tsume: "get moving runt!"

Toboe: "you don't have to be so mean!" he whimpered

(Did they ever stop arguing?)

Cheza: "this one feels another's presence!"

Kiba: "what type of presence?"

Cheza: " an unfortunate wolf with a burden…we must find her…."

Silver's view

(How did she? Never mind she's a lunar child after all…)

The wolf that appeared to be the leader called out: "who's there!"

(He, I had to admit, was a little bit hot…)

:ME NOTE:

(Just to let you know I don't care about their appearances! Only silvers since you don't know her appearance! Also they don't know their past from the series so…it's like a new adventure for them!)

:end of me note:

( I looked all of them over….

The small one, youngest was pathetic! He looks like a total waste of wolf!

The third was definitely a womanizer! I better stay clear of that one as well!

Lunar child was the most bizarre thing I had ever seen! I mean purple hair? Are you kidding me? Well I couldn't say much considering my hair is silver…..but pink hair?

The last one…. A bad-boy sort of gang wolf was hot as well! )

(Enough with the "pack" time to go un-notice except for the lunar child! Gosh! She was super annoying the way she thought she had everyone figured out!)

I sneaked away and out of sight…. Then I jumped up a tree and crouched down like a cat and watched them from up there…

Tsume's view

Cheza: "ill lead you to her!"

She walked the way they had just come…..

Hige: "a girl wolf!"

I scoffed (he's practically floating at the thought!)

I walked after everyone, ash they followed cheza who was humming (the theme song to wolf's rain!)a song? I wonder what song?

Cheza then looked up into a tree and smiled…. "Come down silver-one. We won't hurt you!"

We all looked up and saw…. She was incredibly hot! She was silver all over except for black spots on the tip of her ears and tail…..wait a minute she's in a tree! And EVEN WORSE! I'm drooling over her!

Silver's view

(Damn! They found me!)

I tried to jump onto another tree but I slipped and fell!

Silver: "seriously!"

The bad-boy one was staring at me….well no surprise there! I fell out of a 5 foot tree!

The womanizer came forward: "are you all right!" he sounded concerned! (As if I would get hurt from such a small height!)

I snarled "get away from me!" I then backed away and tried to find a way to escape…. or rather... (Which way is the way out of this forest and that they can get to safety while chasing me)

I felt the way was to head east… and so I ran east… the pack following me…. Then …..north? I basically glided north and I could hear them following me….let them try to catch up! I looked back and suprisedly kiba was gaining on me!

(wolf of paradise Hu? Well… only if you can beat me in a race that I'll accept you as wolf of paradise!)

I cocked my ears and faced him.. the others were far behind and following our scent trail…

Silver: "if I beat you in a race I get to travel with you on your journey to paradise!"

Kiba: "how did you-" he was cut off

Silver: "I have my sources of info…and you best get your friends out of there…. The bugs are going to come out….gather them and follow my scent trail quickly!"

Kiba: "wha?"

His face was surprised then understanding and ran back for his friends, at the same moment I dashed ahead…

(Left… )

I turned left

(Forward)

I went strait

(Right)

I went right and exited the forest!

After a while I heard the others growl and one yelp….

(Can't they take care of their selves?)

I ran back. Discovering them trying to defend against the giant bugs….

(they are so weak! I even warned them to hurry up!)

When I appeared…at once the energy bugs came after me…sensing that I had the most power energy!

(Stupid energy bugs! They come after anyone and everyone's life energy and absorb it when they kill you!)

Silver: "if you idiots are going to attack the bugs then attack the heads! That usually kills them!"

The bugs left them alone and went after me…

(let them try!)

Silver: "you guys follow my scent trail and get out of here! I'll get rid of them!"

They murmured something to each other then they all, except the two hot ones….left.

The white one attempted to get at the bugs but they were fast and headed straight for me….. I braced myself for my attack.


	2. stupid bugs! ouch!

CHAPTER-2- kiba's view

Kiba saw her get enveloped by the bugs!

He tried, with the help of tsume, to get rid of the bugs but they wouldn't budge!

Suddenly a light beam streaked for a tree and dispersed! There she was the silver wolf! She blinked at the bugs and some of them went flying as though on que -

(: Me note:

Sorry don't know how to spell que!

: End of me note :)!

- the bugs where struck by glowing light and easily killed! Then more appeared and the she-wolf disappeared then suddenly was next to them!

Kiba: "wha?"

Silver: "get out…your useless"

Tsume: "why should we! We are going to help!"

Silver: "if you value your life then get out or I will kill you as well!"

She glared at us until we decided it was wise to obey…so we went to follow her previous scent trail and find the others!

Silver's view

(they disappeared… good now to release my full power!)

I felt my energy rising to my paws…(ready set… GO!)

The bugs surrounded my.. but no matter…

I zoomed into them, and let my front claws extend! My claws were almost as long as me…. (My weapons…)

I clawed the surrounding area, slicing bugs as well as trees! The trees fell…the bugs had been easily annihilated… blood welling up beside their bodies…

I licked my claws clean… they shortened…

(gah! Ouch! That stings!) I had cuts everywhere but they weren't serious

I found the way out….

Kiba and the rest where there waiting anxiously

Bad-boy one: "you made it out!"

I turned and ignored him

They, I could tell, were all staring at me.

(I just remembered that I was covered in the bug blood and my blood! Whoops!)

I tried to listen for water… but there was none…

-sigh-

Silver: "guess I'll have to stay like this for a while"

Kiba: "just who are you?"

Silver: "your stalker"

Pervert one: "what! why not my stalker!"

Silver: "why would I want to stalk you? Also I was talking about the whole group except you….also I was joking! "

Pervert one: "you are so pretty though!"

The youngest one: "hige! SHH!"

Silver: "I won't be so pretty when I bite your head off!"

The pervert one backed up…

Pervert one: "hey,hey …. No need to get mad…..I was joking!"

Silver: "and I wasn't"

Bad-boy one: "I like her… well I like anyone who DOESN'T like hige!"

Silver: " also kiba the race? Oh and anyways… I was going follow you until you reached para-" I stopped talking as kiba came over to me…

He sat down next to me and began grooming my fur… I nearly let out my claws…(he touched me!) I thought in distain…after all I hadn't been touched by anyone that wasn't attacking me!

Kiba: "instead of following us why don't you join us? Also why should we race? After all any wolf is welcome here….especially since you just saved us...RIGHT guys?"

Bad-boy one: "she doesn't like hige so why not?"

Pervert one: "hey! But ya its fine with me…"

The youngest one: "absolutely!" he jumped in glee…

(why would they accept a stranger like me?)

Luna child: "this one likes silver-one…. She reminds this one of home!"

Kiba: "then once we all know each other's names we can add her as a member"

Kiba: "I'm kiba and the flower maiden is cheza… the gray one is tsume, the light brown one is hige and the redish-brown one is toboe!" he introduced

Cheza: "your name new-one?"

Silver: "my color.."

Cheza: "silver?"

Silver: "yep-"

Then to greet her into their pack, they all groomed her fur…riding it of the blood… (EXCEPT CHEZA! LOL)


	3. calm-ness (only this once!)

CHAPTER-3 tsume's view

She wasn't just pretty, but her personality was sort of like his…

Hige: "she is soooooo mean! She doesn't even act like I'm here! Seeeeeee! HEY! SILVER!"

She didn't respond..

Hige: "now you call her.."

Tsume: "ok then? Silver!"

Silver: "what? what do you want tsume?"

I couldn't help but grin at hige…. He was being ignored by a girl…

(I bet it's his worst night-mare!)

Toboe: "silver where did you come from anyways?"

Silver: "none of your business!" she snapped…apparently a sore spot

Toboe whined: "don't be so mean!"

Silver: "I'm only mean to those that are annoying! Like you and…IT"

She referred IT as to hige

(where did she come from? Ehh…. We all have our secrets… like me….)

I looked at my X scar then trotted up beside kiba

(we all have our secrets….)

Cheza was leading…. "this one is tired! Lets rest…"

Silver: "not yet cheza…"

Silver helped cheza up onto her back..

Silver: "there's a river not far from here… I can hear it!"

Tsume pricked his ears up...so did the rest of them.

Tsume: "your right! I can hear it…."

Kiba agreed…

Silver: "this way!"

She padded ahead of them and took the lead…

We followed her to a small waterfall

The cold mist rising from the bottom of the cliff from where they stood felt good….refreshing…

Silver let down cheza and walked to the very edge off the cliff…then JUMPED!

Toboe: "silver" he yelped!

Silver luckily reemerged from the tough fall…. And made it to the bottom bank

Silver: "you! Hey you, idiots! There is a steep path on the other side of the waterfall! Clime across over there!"

We went over to some rocks that we crossed across… hige was last and of course he slipped! Falling down the waterfall!

Toboe, kiba, and me: "hige!"

I saw silver leap toward hige and catch him… taking him to the shore…

We climbed down finally after calming ourselves about the fall…

Tsume: "kinda sad…. Silver didn't let you drowned!"

Hige said "hey!" then jumped on me and we wrestled!

Kiba then interrupted the wrestling (which I had won!)

Kiba: "cheza where should we head next?"

Cheza: "this one says wait until tomorrow to leave… this one tired…"

she then yawned and curled up next to toboe and hige.

Silver: "you guys can go to sleep…I'll see you in the morning"

Tsume: "and what are you doing?"

Silver: "go to sleep and see you in the morning!"

Silver's view-short

I gazed at the moon..

(Is this what family feels like?)

(did my master feel like family?... definitely not! I absolutely hate him!)

(the only reason I serve him is my…secret…no DEBT!)

I curled up and fell asleep…


	4. capture!

CHAPTER- 4- Darcia's view- the next day

Assistant: "lord Darcia.. we will be reaching the flower maiden's location in a few minutes!"

Darcia: "can you send one of our spy robots over there?"

Assistant: "of course, lord darcia"

My assistant started typing at the computer of the aircraft…. Then hit a button which made a ping noise!

Then I saw some of the camera robots come out of the side of my ship…

The screen turned to the robots camera view and I saw that they headed toward the pinpointed area of kiba and the stupid idiots!

I was about to go out when my assistant…spotted something new

Assistant: "there is a new traveler with them…."

Darcia: "another wolf! Do they ever stop growing in numbers? They just pick up strays for no reason!"

Assistant: "I don't believe it!"

Darcia: "what?"

Assistant: "this wolf has the same waves as the flower maiden has! As in paradise!"

Darcia: "this is getting interesting…."

Assistant: "what do you want to do with capturing the flower maiden?"

Darcia: "let the wolves have their flower maiden… capture the silver wolf instead…."

Assistant: "yes lord darcia…"

Computer: "activating cages"

They then flew over the wolves which all except silver looked surprised

(She's not even dazed by the noise) I noted to myself since the other wolves were getting confused by the noise.

Computer: "pinpointing target….target pinpointed!"

Computer: "launching cages!"

Just then the cages speeded out of my airship and went after the silver one…

She dodged and just with a touch..the cage was broken

Darcia: "that evil beast! She's going to regret this!"

I pushed in front of my assistant...(she was going to regret that!)

I pressed a red looking button

Assistant: "sir… isn't that a little too much?"

Darcia: "shut up!"

She fell silent and just sat rigid as a board..

Then after the touch of that button all of the canons/lasers opened and were ready to fire at the silver wolf..

Darcia: "fire!"

They all exploded towards the silver wolf..

It hit the ground and smoke had risen up…

I smirked thinking that she would be dead or at least knocked out…

I was almost right… she was barely standing… she was definitely injured..

I heard her yell out "you guys get out with cheza! I'm right behind you!"

They all ran out of sight… except the silver one….

Her front claws suddenly grew longer! They were basically swords!

Silver's view

Silver: "you wanted a fight.. well you'll get one!"

I leaped onto the ship and dug in… I made a dent in the ship but that wasn't enough..!

(so he is protected by a flower iron cousin? Maybe moon steelite?)

: ME NOTE:

Flower iron and moon steelite are metals made from lunar lower….they are common in paradise but rare in our world

:END OF ME NOTE:

Darcia leapt out of a sliding door and landed on the ground… signaling to his airship to move away…

Darcia: "now to get you…"

He pulled out a dart gun… I sensed that it was meant for wolves….

(not good!)

He shot one at me and I barely dodged it! He shot many times till he got me… but that wasn't enough to stop me completely… soon though (only two more till I'm done for!)

We circled around each other then I launched myself at him… he shot me two times in a row as I was in mid-air…. I fell…(well…. This was the most pathetic struggle that I have ever been in…on my part!)

I landed on the ground with a large thump…. I could still see… but I was paralyzed and slowly losing consciousness… he picked me up as though I was as light as a feather…. Then carried me back to the airship….


	5. encounter

Chapter-5-kiba's view

(Where was she? She had said she was following but... she hasn't come back….)

Toboe spoke: "kiba lets go back and check! She might have been injured!"

Tsume: "unfortunately the runt might be right…"

Kiba: "ok let's go back then… well except for toboe, cheza, and hige… you three wait for us."

Cheza: "this one will wait"

Toboe and hige nodded…

Kiba: "let's go tsume!"

We ran back the way we came.. only to see darts everywhere… the scent of darcia and silver…..

Tsume: "he took her? Why? Also I wondered this… why was he aiming for her and not cheza?"

Kiba: "so I wasn't the only one to notice that….."

They followed the scent till they reached a spot where the scent disappeared….

Tsume: "so he took her aboard his ship?"

Kiba: "seems so…"

Tsume: "are we going after her?"

Kiba: "of course! Why wouldn't we!"

Tsume: "I don't know why but doesn't it kinda seem like she's hiding secrets from us?"

Kiba: "unfortunately yes…. I can smell the same scent as cheza on her... just fainter... also how did she defeat those bugs on her own? We could barely kill two!"

Tsume: "we…need to find out why and rescue her then.."

Kiba: "we should keep this to ourselves for a while... let's go…"

We turned around and headed back..

Tsume: "just to let you know.. I'm not following your orders! It's totally my own decision!"

Kiba: "give it a rest will you? And whatever keeps you happy…"

We saw the others and reported what happened!

Silver's view

Silver: "hey! Anyone there!"

I was locked in a cold, dark prison…

Silver: "hello!"

Person: "you sure are loud!"

Silver: "and why should I care if I'm loud?"

Person: "because your yelling is killing my ears!"

(the voice sounded like a female… and she smelt like a wolf….)

Silver: "so… what's your name wolf?"

Wolf: "I'm blue… you?"

Silver: "the name's silver… how did you get in here?"

Blue: "my… owner found out that I'm part wolf and….let me wonder around… then darcia found me and once he opens paradise.. wants to see if I can pass through…."

Silver: "ya right! As if he can find the entrance point… let alone open paradise!"

Blue: "how do you know?"

Silver: "I have ways of knowing things.."

Blue: "how did ya get here?"

Silver: "I was traveling with kiba and them… and he just took me… probably as a lure for kiba and the gang…"

Blue: "you were with kiba?"

Silver: "ya why?"

Blue: "before I knew I was half wolf I was with my master.. a human that hunted kiba and other wolves… and I helped him at one point till he decided that I wasn't worth anything cause I'm half and so on… he tried to kill me but luckily I got away.. Then not so luckily I ended up here.."

Silver: "are you going to search for paradise too now?"

Blue: "maybe… but even if I did find it… I'm not sure if I could get into paradise…"

Silver: "if you travel with kiba…you will be allowed inside paradise…"

Blue: "how do you know?" She asked suspiciously

Silver: "as I said…I have ways of knowing…"

Blue: "ok…. Well... that's not important right now…what's important is that we escape… but how.."

Silver: "if you stand back I can get us free…"

She stepped back…

Silver: "can you see me in this darkness?"

Blue: "yes…but only the top of your ears…"

(good…)

Silver: "close your eyes…"

Blue closed her eyes and backed up..

I could only see her because my eyes were used to the dark…

My claws extended and I slashed my cage bars… and then hers… then un-extended my claws

Silver: "you can open your eyes now…"

Blue: "ok…"

Silver: "your cage is open so follow my voice…"

I kept saying my packs names over and over again to tell her where I was…

Blue finally bumped into me….

Blue: "so you really care about them?"

Silver: "well it's kinda hard not to if they are the only family I have… also one of them is hot..…."

Blue: "lucky you… I have no one"

Silver: "you got me… and I'm sure that later on you'll have them…"

Blue: "ya right! I'm a total stranger! They wouldn't accept me!"

Silver: "they accepted me….."

Blue: "what do you mean?"

Silver: "ahh…well lets escape shall we? Unless you like it here?"

Blue: "I guess….."

I lead blue out onto the main deck… then stopped and pricked my ears…

I could sense an opening of regular metal… I could break it and we could jump out…

(What? I was tingling…my feet were numb… this can't be? He came!) I panicked

Blue: "what's the matter?"

Silver: "close your eyes now!"

Blue: "if you insist" she sighed

She closed her eyes, I unleashed my claws, then I ripped a hole in the side… then,,,, we jumped!

Luckily bellow us was a pond that we fell into….

Blue panted heavily: "so….what now?"

Silver: "we find the others and rejoin…. Looking for paradise!"

Blue: "when did you last see them? Ok that's a stupid question… where did you last see them?"

Silver: "they should come through the city soo…. Let's meet them half way…."

We walked into a crowded city…. I could smell some there were some wolves….most of them were gang wolves and so on… but there was one scent… tsume was here…

Silver: "tsume…. One of my pack members is here!"

Blue: "really? I can't get past the scent of the other wolves"

Silver: "just follow me and we will get there…"

We walked…slipping through the shadows, and curving in and out of the tall gray buildings… then suddenly a wolf leapt on me! And…. I got pinned down…. HIM….

(not him! I was almost done with my mission! Just until we got to the snow-place but no…. first darcia and then him! TROY!)

Troy: "hello sister….."

Silver: "get off!"

Troy: "and ruin the fun? I could just finish you off quickly or… I could slowly kill you….. giving the half-breed time to escape…."

I lay limp… I tried hard not to shiver

Troy: "that's what I thought!"

He tore at my neck for a warning that he wasn't kidding

Silver: "blue! Run for it! Find them, tell them ill see them later!"

Blue narrowed her eyes: "on it!" she raced away trying to find kiba's scent….

Silver: "now back to you!"

He looked at me and read my mind… (which was his special ability like mine was my claws…)

Troy: "so… you're going to meet them there? I'll be waiting…"

With that the weight vanished and I took his words to heart..

(He may interfere with my orders! Well… we have to go there anyways…I can't get petrified now…. I-I-I I….have to admit that he scares me though…..)

I turned around to see blue leading tsume over to where she last saw me…

(I have to act normal… pretend I'm not worried about troy….)

Tsume's view

Tsume: "what have you been doing! We have been following you for months!"

Silver: "it's only been a day"

Tsume: "it felt longer…"

(Truthfully when she was captured I was freaking-out inside…)

Tsume: "and what's with we aren't going to see each other for a long time words?"

Silver: "well actually it was just in case he injured me badly.. but luckily he was only threatening me…"

(I looked down at her neck…. It was torn very badly…! You call that a warning?)

Tsume: "you call that a warning?"

Silver: "ya? What of it?"

Tsume: "you follow me… I am going to lead you to the others.."

(They should come back to our spot soon. From scavenging.. also who was it that did that to her?)

(I noticed something for the first time…she is in human form? I just realized… I haven't seen her human side before)

Her eyes were crystal blue..

Silver hair

Her nails were painted silver

Her skin was pale

She was wearing a..

black leather jacket,

white jeans,

a silver tank-top with light blue stripes,

a moon-shaped crystal necklace,

and moon shaped crystal ear-rings!

(in a summery…pretty… and almost like the human form of the moon..)

We reached the shack where everybody else was… then suddenly… silver spoke up

Silver: "let me lead for a while!"

Kiba: "what?"

Silver: "we are going to place that you have been aiming for… but I know a faster way…"

Kiba: "really?"

Silver: "I know a way to paradise and I'm going to take you there if I have to drag you growling and snapping!" she threatened half-heartedly

(I bet she could …)

I stared at kiba silently telling him we better see what's up…by following her

He got the message and nodded

Kiba: "and if we don't follow you?" he tested..

There was a blur of silver and the next thing I see is her on top of kiba and kiba's neck was cut a little bit

Silver: "I bite harder next time…!"

Kiba: "anything else?" he tested further..

Silver: "maybe but I won use THAT until necessary.."

Kiba went limp "ok…" he gave in

The others mouths were opened wide in astonishment..

Cheza: "this one is coming…this one wants to see the others.."

Silvers voice became a little softer: "cheza you best not…. You will parish if you go… I suggest you stay.."

Cheza's voice saddened: "is that really what happened? In paradise? All that…. This one will stay.."

Now both me and kiba were shocked too

Kiba: "cheza! What! What did you see! Cheza stay with us!"

(what did she see? I can tell that she searched silvers mind but…what was there?)

Silver: "goodbye cheza.."

Kiba: "what happened! Wait cheza!"

Cheza slowely walked out of the room and left without a word..

:me note:

Cheza left! Yay! No offence to people that liked her but now kiba won't be all cheza-cheza over her!

Also cheza is too stunned to do anything but leave from the horrors of silver's thoughts…or memories!

:end of me note:

wierd chapter but... all i could think of so far! XD


	6. truth

Chapter-6- silver's view

(I have no choice…troy's here…. I can't let them be taken into his claws!)

I walked out after an hour of when cheza left… the kiba was still heart broken and the others were still dazed

(why is it that I have to be…playing this role.. it's like a play…the others are the victims of a scheme and I'm just a slave. I shouldn't have feelings, worries, fears…)

I jumped up on a roof top… staring at the halfmoon…

I howled all my pain and sorrow of my life! By then tears were flooding down… I was still howling… I couldn't stop..(all the things I've done…I am always going to be a murderer!)

I heard someone pad up beside me…. It was tsume… (I have to stop howling and crying! I have to stop! I have to play my role as the bad guy! NO WEEKNESS ALOWED!) I finally stopped howling but I couldn't stop the tears flooding down…

Tsume: "what's really going on? Why has cheza left!" he growled

(he hadn't notice my crying yet… Good… now I can stop crying…)

But I couldn't stop.. but I quieted down a little..

Tsume: "so! Why are you so secretive! Why did you send cheza away-" he growled.. then stopped as he noticed me shivering and crying… his voice softened..

Tsume: "why are you so secretive?"

I sat still…

Silver: "I..I..I can't….say… anyways you'll know… when we get to paradise…."

Tsume: "can you at least tell me something? Anything?...I want to help you…"

I stood silent… and I was thinking about not saying anything when I automatically blurted out-

Silver: "I was sent by my master to bring you and the others back to paradise and help them fight the war in paradise!"

Tsume: "what!"

Silver: "once..once we get there….. you guys have to go to the side that is led by kita… she is the only side you can trust…. All the others… are trying to conquer and turn paradise into a lasting nightmare or this world… just bloody!"

Tsume: "what!"

(I couldn't stop myself from blurting out the truth..)

Silver: "don't tell the others yet… I..i have to continue to be the bad guy for now… please! Don't tell…"

Tsume: "why does your master want us to help…?"

Silver: "i..i don't know… it's not like I'm considered an equal or anything…"

Tsume: "silver… why didn't you reveal all this to us? Why?"

Silver: "well originally I didn't care for you guys…just another mission… but then I realized we are all a family…maybe more than family…."

They sat in silence….thinking about what had been blurted out…

(Why is it that I can't keep my mouth shut!) I scolded myself!

Tsume: "do you like anyone? You know…. like-like?"

(what? that has nothing to do with what I just blurted out! But ok then?)

Silver: "only one…"

Tsume: "who?"

Silver: "ill only tell if you tell me about your past..!"

Tsume stiffened….

Tsume's view

(my past….my past…. Damn! Why did she choose that to ask! Oh well, better get on with it…)

Tsume: "well truthfully….."

I began to talk about my mistake….

"I had a pack..once… but we were in a war with another pack for our territory.."

She turned into her human form… she was soooo beautiful!

"we were losing and all around me my pack was being eliminated!"

She still had wolf ears?

"then only 10..out of 52 of us were left…. We retreated… and went outside the new boarder lines… "

Her ears pricked up… listening…

"then…I panicked and ran from them….knowing that the other pack was tracking us down…"

I turned to my human form… feeling a tingle from my feet to my head… as I transformed..

"I ran and ran…but my leader saw and chased me… then gave me this scar"

Silver: "that was cruel.. all you did was value your life…"

(Value my life? I betrayed my pack by doing that!)

Silver: "it isn't the end of the world just by doing that… there are worse things than betrayal…"

She shivered… "sorry its just…..CONTINUE"

I continued…

Tsume: "he dis-owned me…. He, my father, he told me to never set paw near that place or them ever again…. And so I have been living with humans being their gang leader for a long time till I meet kiba and joined him… and then meeting you and now…"

Silver: "you were a leader's son?" she questioned in surprise.

Tsume: "what does that matter?"

Silver: "was his name?"

I gasped…

Tsume: "how did you kno-"

Silver: "he is in paradise..." she said simply…

Tsume: "he is! What did he say!"

Silver: "he said he was…..was…was… ashamed of what he said…. And did but currently, last time I checked he was alive and is with kita's group!"

I was relieved... (he actually missed me!) back to the original discussion!

Tsume: "so who do you like?"

Silver stayed emotionless as she spoke: "you…"

She got up and jumped to the next roof top…

(she likes me?) I sat there dumfounded…. Then regained the use of my thinking…

But she already disappeared by then…(wait I like you too! Wait!)

I followed her scent until I found her…. She was in an ally curled up in a ball…..still in human form!

I was about to jump down when a flash of dark brown appeared!

Silver jumped up, the fur along her spine brisling!

She snarled: "you!" her voice sounded… scared?

Other wolf: "hey sis…. I was thinking…. Maybe I should finish my mission here and now… then deal with everyone else!"

Silver: "troy, if you lay a fang on them… I will kill you!" she regained her normal voice, fearless…

She turned back to her wolf form….

Troy: "hmm? Really? You kill me? I doubt that… after all….. you haven't done so far!"

Silver: "that is all going to change now!"

She lunged at him and grabbed his thought!

She bit hard but he shook her off easily and bit her neck in return… blood spurted everywhere!

Tsume: "silver!"

Author note- fast paced, I know! XD so suddenly they are both in love with each other, (somehow!) and there is all this junk going on in paradise! LOL, and she is apparently dea- oh wait we aren't there yet! Whoops! Ignore that!


	7. I WANT REVIEWS!

ok, so since i accidentally forgot to include tsume's dad's name in the last chapter, its gyno!

also i wont post any chapters until i get at least 5 reviews! please review and ill do the next chapter if you like my story?!

anyways soooo... -silence- um... -silence- anyone there? -silence- "PARTY ALL ALONE!" i jumped on a random table and started dancing...

"this isn't awkward at all!" suddenly there is a huge bang and the door flies open, revealing kiba... i froze mid dance-

kiba: "i am just going to walk away and pretend you were not doing that..."

me: "you do that... well... BYE!" and i continued to dance when he went out the door.


	8. memories

CHAPTER 7- silver's view

"Gaaah!" I choked… feeling my blood spill out….

I heard tsume yell "silver" and then jump down and leap at troy…

I staggered upright and limped toward troy who was pinned down…(for now…)

Silver: "tsume…" I gasped in pain as more blood came out.."tsume let go of him!"

Tsume: "what?"

Silver: "let go or I'll make you! This is between him and me!" I growled.

Tsume answered: "can't exactly do that now, can I?"

Silver: "and why not!"

Tsume: "well let's see… oh I know, because you're really injured and we are packmates!"

Silver: "so you're just going to use me to (justify) yourself?"

Tsume: "no… because if you do you'll get killed and I don't want that to happen!"

Silver: "why not?"

Tsume: "because I feel the same way as you do! About you-know…."

(well…. Well….. that's…..no!...ok it's a good excuse)

I said so too : "well… well… that's….. no!... ok it's a good excuse!"

Troy: "if you would just let me interrupt your lovey-dovey moment there, sister, can we get back to the fight? Also I have no business with someone as weak as you!" he snarled at me first and then at tsume…"also when are you going to show your true self to everyone? I see you told a little bit but it isn't even a big secret compared to your other secrets!" he finished, directed at me.

Silver: "who says I have to tell the whole world!"

Troy: "you don't but I just wondered…." He trailed off… "Anyways I want to tell tsume one thing then that's it… FOR NOW at least…" he first walked over to me and knocked me toward the wall!

Tsume: "silver!" he leapt at troy but troy pinned tsume down with one paw…

Troy leaned down to tsume's ear and whispered in it… then troy got off and disappeared into the shadows leaving me bleeding and tsume's eyes looking all funny like he was thinking…

:ME NOTE:

What tsume is actually thinking! WOA!

:END OF ME NOTE!:

Silver: "tsume are you alright?"

Tsume didn't answer my question but he did say… "blood-fang!"

(no not that name! no! no! no!)

Tsume's view

Troy whispered: "if you want to know about my DEAR sister I suggest that you say her killers name…. its BLOOD-FANG… see ya!" with that he disappeared….

I vagley heard silver say in the background: "tsume are you alright?"

I was thinking (what secrets does she have! What hasn't she told me? Wha?)

I decided… : "Blood-fang!"

Suddenly I was engulfed by a huge dark portal thingy…. Yes I said thingy! So was silver…

Silver: "why did you use that name! TROY MADE YOU SAY THIS DIDN'T HE!" she screeched!

Tsume: "what are you hiding from us!"

Silver: "tell me when we stop running through my memories" she sighed…

I looked around to find us in a black place with bubbles? The bubbles had memories of everything in her life…. I saw one bubble come over and we entered it…

She was a pup.. two brothers… a sister.. mother.. and no father?

It skipped to her remaining family being murdered by a huge black wolf with red eyes… RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER!

She fled the scene… another memory skip… she wasn't as big as she is now but she was almost the NOW SILVER… she had a companion…. It was another she-wolf…. But suddenly the black wolf appeared again and jumped, killed silver's friend, and chased silver…

I felt the fear and pain she felt then from losing her friend engulf me…

Another time skip in her memory…

She was face to face with troy… they were battling to the death when troy left her with multiple slashes and left the scene. I could feel a blast of pain shoot through my body.

Next to me, silver was shivering violently. "When we get out of here, I am going to kill you tsume!"

I gulped. The next memory was of her limping away from her fight with troy and then running- limping into another pack of wolves.

She fought them all by herself even with major injuries. She won but barely, then blood fang appeared and gave the final blow, whispering, "you can't escape from your prophecy…. Destiny is destiny and you are destined to die!" she fell, bleeding to death, but the killer-wolf opened a portal to paradise! He dragged her into paradise then was greeted by a blood red wolf with one black eye… the other was completely gone. "Excellent… let's begin…" he grabbed silver's scruff and dragged her into an underground tunnel.

Next memory:

"ahhhhhhh!" silver screamed in pain and agony.

"volt 100000!" the red wolf shouted to the other wolves who were in human form and wearing white lab coats.

Silver screamed louder and louder till she fainted, blood dripping down from where she was being pricked, stabbed, electrocuted, and burned, hanging from wires.

"soon I shall have the ultimate weapon!" the red wolf laughed evilly.

I stared at the current silver in horror 'she went through that!'

Next memory:

silver was being commanded by the red wolf to slay all the other wolves in paradise that weren't under his rule…

blood was everywhere, I could see regret in silvers eyes until another command was said, and her eyes became void again.

Next memory: "silver! Step forward!"

Silver: "yes , master… what is it?"

Master: "we have a plan… get and bring back kiba and his companions so that they can help us reclaim paradise!"

Silver: "yes master!"

She then turned around and disappeared into the shadows….suddenly a light flashed and she entered it… I could see the hate in her eyes as she went back to our current world.

Next memory: BUG-IN-FOREST-ACCIDENT

'Wow! She can do that! No wonder she didn't die!' I thought.

And every other memory came until it came to us currently.

A portal opened once again and I dragged silver out with me.

We were back to our original spot. She stood up. "are you sure that you still even want to be around a murderer like me? One who can't even decide who she kills? You want to be friends with a monster? A weapon?" she growled, while crying silently.

I went to her side and wrapped my tail around her…

"Yes…" I whispered in her ear as she closed her eyes and slept, shifting to human form.

I shifted too and placed her on my back… 'Whatever it takes… I will save you! I promise on my life!' I vowed to myself, heading towards the original spot that the pack was…

ok? what do you think? is it ok? please review and thanks to all those who have faved, followed, or reviewed! it meant a lot to me! sorry it took so long but it wasn't until i saw the most recent review that i got the imagination to finish my newest chapter! again thanks!

especially you-

- dajacutewolf (guest) (thank you so much for lovin my story!)  
-Angry person (guest) (lol thanks for the wake up call... i was addicted to fairytail fanfictions so i forgot about this!)  
-Anonymous (guest)  
-Bravery At Heart (thank you for following! it means a lot!)


End file.
